Vengeance
by duneline
Summary: Quand John se venge,cela peut être terrible...Slash/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Michael Cutter et John Mercer sont mes préférés. Du coup, j'ai eu envie de les retrouver dans une nouvelle aventure qui fait suite à « La prophétie de l'ombre ».

.

Attention : Ame sensible s'abstenir ! Mention de torture et de viol !

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Dick Wolf !

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction !

Pour ceux et celles qui suivent « Law and Order » sur TMC, mon histoire se base sur l'épisode « The parjure ».

Bonne lecture !

« Vieille amitié » :

La soirée était bien avancée. Connie avait quitté le bureau depuis une heure déjà, ayant travaillé toute l'après-midi sur leur nouveau cas.

Michael Cutter, malgré les incitations de Mac Coy, s'était obstiné à finir la liste des témoins et à peaufiner la stratégie face à la défense adverse.

Epuisé, tiraillé par un mal de dos lancinant, il finit par se lever de son fauteuil et s'étirer avec une volupté et baillement. Il consulta sa montre, jeta un œil distrait sur la nuit qui tombait sur la ville de New York et baissant les stores, il s'allongea, avec un sourire, sur son sofa.

S'endormant profondément.

La porte de son bureau s'entrouvrit silencieusement et une ombre, hésitante, entra dans la pièce. Imitée par une silhouette souple et harmonieuse.

« -Daddy ! Appela une voix fluette et menue. Daddy, tu dors ? »

Le petit garçon blond promena ses yeux bleus sur le visage serein et fatigué du substitut et échangea un regard interrogateur avec l'autre adulte. Celui-ci, s'agenouillant, prit la main de Mike entre la sienne et de son autre main, repoussa les mèches blondes de son front.

Tendrement. Admirant la beauté de son époux durant son sommeil.

« -Saute-lui dessus, Cas' ! » Permit John, avec un clin d'œil complice pour son garçonnet de deux ans.

Cas', ayant l'approbation de son Dad, ne se fit pas prier : D'un bond, il se jeta sur le ventre de son père et se mit à sautiller, allégrement, en gloussant de rire, sur l'abdomen de Mike.

Le substitut, réveillé en sursaut, ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'attraper le diablotin qui ne cessait de rire.

« -Garnement ! Fit Mike, d'un ton faussement grondeur. C'est ainsi qu'on traite son papa ? »

Cas', chatouillé impitoyablement par le père, riait comme un petit fou tandis que John, attendri, assistait à la scène.

« -Il est tard. Prévint-il, en donnant un baiser sur les lèvres de Mike. Nous sommes venus te chercher. »

Mike se releva du sofa, souleva Castiel dans ses bras et prenant sa mallette et son pardessus, sortit de son bureau.

« -Je suis désolé, John. S'excusa-t-il, contrit et penaud. Ce nouveau dossier m'absorbe littéralement. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais préparer le repas. »

John lui sourit, pour le rassurer mais son visage, impassible, masquait son inquiétude : Mike s'investissait trop dans cette affaire d'avocat véreux. Et cela le préoccupait.

S'étant renseigné sur l'avocat mis en cause, John avait noté des détails troublants dans les autres plaintes concernant l'intéressé : Des disparitions de témoins gênants…

Cet individu était dangereux. Mike ne semblait pas en mesurer le péril.

….

Blotti dans les bras réconfortants de John, Mike se régalait à regarder un film d'humour potache. Cela le détendait et lui permettait de faire le vide dans son esprit.

« -Mike, mon chéri. Fit John, se décidant. Sois prudent pour ce procès. Ne l'accule pas. »

Mike, tiré de son film, fronça des sourcils : Il était perplexe. Jamais son mari ne s'était immiscé dans son travail. Etait-il aussi dangereux cet avocat ?

« -Ne te fais pas de soucis. Rassura-t-il, en cherchant le regard de John. Green et lupo sont là. Je n'ai rien à craindre. »

Puis un sourire illumina ses traits :

« -Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de notre mariage. Je te promets d'être là pour notre soirée, mon amour. »

John, bien qu'à demi rassuré, lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa, en murmurant :

« -Si nous commencions les festivités maintenant ? »

Mike n'y vit aucun inconvénient.

…

L'air, vif et frais, revigora Connie et Mike qui se rendaient à leur restaurant pour leur pause déjeuners.

Ils prirent place au fond de la salle et discutant de leur affaire en cours, commandèrent. Un homme, svelte et élégant, vêtu d'un costume sur mesure, entra dans l'établissement et apercevant Mike, il accosta leur table.

« -Mike Cutter ! S'écria-t-il, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici ! »

Mike, étonné au premier abord, dévisagea l'inconnu et soudain, des souvenirs affluèrent dans sa mémoire. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres et le substitut prit la main que lui tendait l'homme.

« -Paul Tesser ! Dit-il, gaiement. Ma parole ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Connie, je vous présente Paul, un ancien camarade de fac ! »

Paul salua, avec galanterie et politesse, Connie qui fut charmée de son savoir-vivre. Il se joignit à leur table et tout naturellement, les deux hommes évoquèrent leurs souvenirs communs.

« -Je travaille à l'ambassade d'Afrique du Sud. Précisa Paul, avec modestie. Et toi, Mike ? Toujours aussi idéaliste ? »

Connie rit doucement à la question de Paul qui taquinait le jeune substitut. Ce dernier sourit avant de répondre :

« -Amoureux de la vérité, oui. Toujours. »

Paul marqua un silence et consultant sa montre, annonça :

« -Tu voudrai que je te fasse visiter l'ambassade, Mike ? J'aimerai beaucoup que tu vois le lieu prestigieux où je travaille. »

Mike allait refuser quand Connie répondit à sa place :

« -Allez-y, Mike. Le dossier est bientôt bouclé et le procès est pour demain. Cela vous détendra un peu. »

Vaincu par ces arguments, le substitut accepta. Mais il tint à prévenir John.

« -Je n'aime pas cette idée, Mike. Fit John, au téléphone et mis au courant du projet de son époux. Une ambassade est un lieu particulier. Je ne pourrai pas intervenir s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Tu le sais, Mike : Je t'ai briefé dessus. »

Mike l'écouta et lui dit :

« -Il ne m'arrivera rien, John. Je te promets d'être là pour notre anniversaire. Je t'aime. »

….

« -Voilà, c'est mon bureau. Présenta Paul, en faisant le guide. La décoration est classe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mike, ébloui et impressionné par le faste de l'ambassade, approuva de la tête. Son regard admirant les œuvres d'art du bureau de son ami.

« -Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa Paul, d'un ton aimable. Avant de discuter affaire. »

Le ton, distant et étrange, de la voix de son ami alerta Mike qui, se raidissant, se mit sur ses gardes.

« -Affaires ? Répéta-t-il, intrigué. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Paul délaça sa cravate, ôta sa veste et déboutonnant sa chemise, avança vers Mike qui, mal à l'aise, se recula imperceptiblement.

« -J'aimerai que tu abandonnes le procès que tu mènes en ce moment. Expliqua Paul, en acculant le substitut contre le mur. L'avocat est un de mes amis très chers et sa carrière risquerait d'être mise à mal par tes accusations mensongères. »

Mike, le regard se durcissant, repoussa Paul de ses mains et déclara :

« -Non, je n'abandonnerai pas les charges. Il est ignoble et il mérite d'être rayé du barreau. Tes intimidations ne fonctionnent pas. »

Un sourire ironique et cynique apparut sur les lèvres de Paul qui, attrapant Mike par le col de sa chemise, le projeta sur le sol.

Choqué et à moitié étourdi, celui-ci essaya de se redresser et de se sauver. Mais Paul, plus grand et plus musclé, l'entraina vers une porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

« -Personne ne viendra à ton secours, Mike ! Affirma Paul, en le jetant sur un canapé. Nous sommes dans une ambassade et j'ai l'immunité diplomatique ! »

Mike, paniqué et éperdu, voulut appeler de l'aide par son mobile mais Paul envoya le téléphone s'écraser contre un mur. Il déchira la chemise du substitut, le plaqua contre le tissus du sofa et arrachant le pantalon, baissant le sien, s'allongea sur sa victime.

« -Ma famille va avoir votre tête ! Menaça Mike, en se débattant. Arrête ! »

Excité, assuré de l'impunité de son crime, Paul pénétra, brutalement, le substitut qui hurla sous la douleur.

….

Il était presque minuit passé quand une voiture noire stoppa dans un quartier résidentiel. Un corps fut balancé sur le gazon de l'allée d'une magnifique propriété et la voiture s'enfuit dans un vacarme infernal.

Mike, les vêtements en lambeaux, hébété et le visage tuméfié, tituba jusqu'à la porte de sa maison. Il sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit sur John qui, voyant l'état de son époux, rattrapa Mike qui chancelait.

« -Pardon, John. Chuchota Mike, dans un souffle. Je suis en retard. Je t'avais promis d'être à l'heure. Pardon. »

John, inquiet et horrifié, berça Mike dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre. Une fureur dévastatrice l'envahit.

« -Ce n'est rien, mon amour. Réconforta John, apaisant. Ce n'est pas grave pour la soirée, mon ange. Ce n'est rien. Dis-moi : Qui t'a fait ça, Mike ? Qui ? »

Mike marmonna de vagues mots avant de sombrer dans une inconscience miséricordieuse.

John, énervé, sortit de la chambre et d'une voix contenant sa rage, appela :

« -Castiel ! Ramenez-vous tout de suite ! Maintenant ! Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça ? »

Un léger courant d'air souleva les rideaux du salon et un homme, en trench marron, apparut.

Ses traits, imperturbables, se tournèrent dans la direction de John qui, les poings crispés, contenait sa fureur.

« -Il y a d'autres affaires importantes, John. Commença Castiel, calme. Je suis désolé pour Mike. Je n'ai pu intervenir à temps. D'autres priorités. »

John, halluciné et hors de lui, se rua sur Castiel et voulut le frapper mais l'ange s'esquiva.

« -D'autres priorités ? Cria John, énervé. Mike a été violé et torturé, Castiel ! »

L'ange claqua des doigts et deux hommes surgirent dans le salon.

« -Cas' ! Protesta le plus petit des deux. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne jamais me faire ça ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas et se dirigeant vers John, il apposa deux doigts sur son front. L'effet fut immédiat et radical : John s'écroula, endormi.

« -Préviens quand tu fais ça ! Fit Dean, en installant, confortablement, l'endormi sur le canapé. Alors, c'est lui ? »

Castiel contempla John et acquiesça de la tête :

« -Oui, Dean. Il est Sa réincarnation. Je n'ai pas eu le choix : L'autre risquait à tout moment de se réveiller.»

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Mike s'est fait violé par un ancien ami qui bénéficie de l'immunité diplomatique.

Que va faire John ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

Les doigts de Castiel parcoururent les nombreux hématomes et contusions sur le visage de Mike et les frôlèrent, avec douceur et une indéniable affection.

Ses yeux bleus, songeurs et bienveillants, s'illuminèrent lorsque son pouvoir de guérison rentra en action : Les blessures du jeune substitut s'effacèrent instantanément.

Dean ressentit une irritation grandissante, en remarquant la tendresse dont avait fait preuve Castiel envers Mike.

« -Ses blessures physiques sont guéries. Affirma Castiel, d'un ton paisible. Mais ce sont les cicatrices psychologiques que je crains. »

Se détournant de Mike endormi, l'ange scruta, profondément, Dean qui se sentit rougir atrocement. Tranquillement, avec une sérénité propre à sa nature, il posa une main sur la joue de l'ainé des Winchester et la caressa.

« -Ne sois pas jaloux, Dean. Conseilla-t-il, avec sollicitude. Ce que je partage avec Mike n'est rien par rapport à notre lien. Mike est mon protégé tandis que toi, tu es l'élu : Celui que j'ai choisi d'aimer. Envers et contre tous. »

La déclaration de Castiel réconforta Dean qui étreignit l'ange dans ses bras. Sam, s'apprêtant à les rejoindre dans la chambre, s'éclipsa furtivement.

…..

Mike s'éveilla et se réfugia dans un coin de son lit, en apercevant Castiel et un inconnu qui le fixait.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Fit-il, affolé. Où sont John et Cas', notre fils ? John ! »

Immédiatement, Castiel fit taire Mike, en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Dean, saisi par ce geste inattendu de la part de son ange, intervint et libéra le substitut qui tenta de fuir.

« -Mike, je suis Castiel. Rassura l'ange, en le ramenant sans brutalité sur le lit. Je suis venu avec mes amis Dean et Sam Winchester. John et Cas' vont bien. Il faut que je te parle. »

Castiel s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Mike et expliqua le but de sa visite. Au fur et à mesure que le récit de l'ange avançait, l'expression du jeune substitut devint incrédule, étonnée et épouvantée.

« -Tu es parvenu à le contenir, Mike, grâce à ton amour. Déclara l'ange, continuant. Mais ce qui t'est arrivé risque de faire basculer John dans l'ombre. Son désir de vengeance va réveiller « l'entité » dont il est la réincarnation. Je ne pourrai plus rien pour lui. Je serai obligé de l'affronter et de le tuer car la survie de l'humanité serait en péril. »

Mike, dépassé et perdu, ne sut que dire sur l'instant, comprenant ce que son ange gardien lui demandait. Des images de douleurs physiques, de tortures et d'humiliation affluèrent sous ses paupières closes et le jeune homme se crispa, prostré sur lui-même.

Dean, compatissant, mit une main sur l'épaule du blond.

« -Je suis désolé. » Fit-il, dans un murmure gêné.

Mike chassa ces souvenirs de viol et inspirant un bon coup, prit une résolution :

« -Je tairai le nom de l'agresseur. J'aime John et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Paul ne mérite pas que John perde son âme pour lui. »

…..

La télé diffusait une émission de variété que Mike, pelotonné sur son canapé, ne suivait absolument pas.

Emmitouflé dans une couette, le petit Cas' s'était assoupi, entre les bras de son père qui le couvait du regard.

John, à l'autre bout du canapé, observait le profil de son amour et sa mâchoire se crispait parfois.

« -Je sais que tu me mens, Mike. Commença-t-il, en se rapprochant de son époux et de leur fils. Tu me mens pour me protéger. »

Mike soupira, excédé et répliqua, sans élever la voix :

« -Non, je t'assure que j'ignore l'identité de mon agresseur. Il faisait nuit. Je n'ai rien pu voir… »

La voix tremblante de Mike eut raison de la colère de John. Celui-ci enveloppa son époux dans une étreinte protectrice et réconfortante et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe :

« -Je suis désolé, Mike. Je ne t'en parlerai plus. Promis, mon ange. »

Des larmes de culpabilité glissèrent sur les joues du jeune substitut, tenu par sa promesse envers Castiel.

….

Une irrépressible appréhension tétanisa Mike dès son entrée dans le tribunal.

Son assistante, ignorant tout de son agression, vit l'extrême pâleur de son patron et un instinct lui fit jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction du public.

La jeune femme aperçut Paul et le sourire moqueur et insolent de l'ambassadeur. Elle sentit la tension entre les deux hommes et venant à la rescousse de Mike, elle masqua Paul à la vue du substitut.

« -Ne vous laissez pas impressionner, Mike. Recommanda-t-elle, gentiment. Je suis là, ainsi que Lupo et Green. Puis votre époux veille sur vous. »

Mike sursauta, surpris par la présence de John dans l'assistance publique. Il essaya de se maitriser et y parvint, un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

« -Allons-y, Connie. Lança-t-il, en s'installant à son pupitre. Mettons cette ordure en prison ! »

Le courage et l'assurance de son ami amenèrent un sourire admiratif à la jeune assistante.

…...

La plaidoirie de l'avocat de la défense s'acheva et Mike commença le sien, soulignant le caractère ignoble et vil de l'accusé qui n'hésitait pas à éliminer ceux qui faisaient obstacle entre son argent et lui.

John n'écoutait que distraitement, son attention centrée sur la personne de Paul. Il avait discerné la tension entre son époux et cet homme et il avait rapidement conclu à une seule déduction possible.

Le manège de l'ambassadeur et ses tentatives de déstabiliser Mike n'avaient pas échappé à la sagacité de l'ancien tueur d'état et une rage froide s'emparait peu à peu de John.

Aussi lorsque le jury se retira pour délibérer, John suivit Paul et ses deux gardes du corps jusqu'aux toilettes.

« -L'époux de Mike Cutter, je présume ? Supposa Paul, affichant un sourire sardonique. Vous êtes un sacré chanceux ! Mike est un bon coup ! »

Un éclair sauvage et dur assombrit les yeux bleus de John qui, ignorant les deux gardes du corps, plaqua l'ambassadeur contre le mur.

« -Je vais vous tuer, ambassadeur ou pas ! Menaça-t-il, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Toucher à Mike aura été votre dernière erreur. »

Un rire ironique et amusé échappa de la gorge de Paul qui, d'un signe, interdit à ses gardes d'intervenir.

« -Et créer un incident diplomatique, monsieur Mercer ? Répliqua Paul, avec un sourire suave et sûr de lui. Je suis intouchable ! Vous par contre, vous pourriez aller en prison. Qui sauvera Mike de mes griffes ? Sachez que je n'en ai pas fini avec mon petit joujou adoré. »

A ces mots, John renforça sa poigne sur l'ambassadeur et la teinte des ses prunelles devint celle de la banquise.

« -Intouchable pour la justice des hommes. Contra le jeune brun, avec un sourire froid. Mais pas pour la mienne. »

L'assurance de Paul disparut et le diplomate fut envahi par une terreur intense, en voyant ses gardes se tordre de douleur et fondre, littéralement, sur place.

Un sourire goguenard et réjoui sur ses lèvres, John libéra l'ambassadeur et inclinant la tête de côté, contempla son œuvre.

….

Alerté par des hurlements, John se précipita vers les toilettes avec Lupo et Green. Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua dans l'esprit de Mike dont les craintes se confirmèrent devant l'horrible spectacle : Deux corps, méconnaissables et aux chairs liquéfiés, gisaient sur le sol des toilettes et Paul, à quatre pattes, suffoquait tandis que John, impassible, observait la scène.

Un sourire énigmatique sur ses traits dénués de toute émotion.

« -Arrête, John ! » Ordonna Mike, épouvanté.

John se tourna vers Mike et haussant un sourcil moqueur, lança :

« -John n'est plus là ! »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

John a laissé la place à une entité dangereuse.

Que va-t-il advenir de lui ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

A l'autre bout des Etats-Unis, deux corps s'étreignèrent passionnément et fougueusement. La chambre du motel, que les deux hommes avaient loué, résonnait de cris, de gémissements et de murmures de plaisir.

Soudain, l'un des deux s'immobilisa, les sens en alerte et sans prévenir, disparut.

« -Putain, Cas' ! Rouspéta Dean, seul dans le lit. C'est pas cool de me laisser comme ça ! Rapplique tout de suite, mon ange ! »

Une bonne minute s'écoula après sa requête et l'ange ne réapparaissait toujours pas. Maugréant, marmonnant, frustré et de mauvaise humeur, Dean dut se résigner et se lever pour prendre une douche froide.

Pestant contre le manque de cœur de Castiel.

…..

La brume enveloppait, d'un voile cotonneux et opaque, les innombrables falaises et montagnes de ce pays.

Mike, prisonnier des bras de John, se débattait pour essayer de se libérer pendant que son géôlier, cynique et amusé, se perdait dans la contemplation du brouillard.

« -Tu es coriace, Mike. Constata l'entité, d'une voix railleuse. Je comprends pour quoi John es fou de toi ! Ton âme est pure et noble… Lumineuse. »

Se saissisant du menton de Mike, l'entité força le jeune procureur à rencontrer son regard froid et narquois et chuchota :

« -Tu rassassierai un démon pour des siècles infinis, avec ton esprit si beau, si éclatant. Tu es une tentation, Mike. Un plat de choix. »

Un désarroi et un désespoir, sans fond, envahirent Mike qui pleura silencieusement.

« -Rendez-moi John ! Supplia-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. S'il te plait, John ! Reviens ! Cas' et moi, nous avons besoin de toi ! »

Un sourire moqueur répondit à la supplique du jeune substitut et l'entité lâcha :

« -John a accepté de me donner sa place. L'impuissance de ne pas pouvoir te venger l'a poussé à ce contrat avec moi. »

Incrédule, Mike refusa de croire que son époux l'avait abandonné. Il faillit huler tellement sa souffrance était immense.

« -Tiens, te voilà. » Fit l'entité, avec un demi-sourire.

….

Castiel, imperturbable dans son son costume cravate, les observait. Il vit l'affolement gagner Mike et impassible, ordonna :

« -Libère-le, Nathaniel. Ce sera entre toi et moi. »

Nathaniel émit un rire sarcastique, ne s'exécutant pas. Il amena Mike plus près de lui et le coinçant avec un bras, l'embrassa sauvagement.

Une étincelle de rage traversa, brièvement, les yeux bleus de Castiel qui répêta, froidement :

« -Libère-le et sors du corps de John. »

Voyant que Nathaniel se refusait à obéïr, Castiel avança, lentement, de quelques pas et tendant le bras, il menaça :

« -Tout de suite, Nathaniel. Ou je t'exterminerai cette fois-ci. »

Nathaniel s'esclaffa devant ces paroles et persiffla :

« -M'exterminer, moi, l'ange exterminateur ? Tu es toujours aussi naïf, mon petit Castiel ! Père m'a créé pour apporter le châtiment à ceux qui bafouent la vie ! Anges, humains ou démons. »

….

Murmurant une incantation, Castiel s'élança sur Nathaniel qui, projetant Mike à terre, se prépara à esquiver l'attaque.

Dans un choc impressionnant, les deux anges s'empoignèrent et se rouèrent de coups titanesques.

Mike, se relevant, assista, impuissant au combat fratricide et se mit à hurler :

« -Non ! Je vous en prie ! John, Castiel, je vous en prie ! »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel entame un combat titanesque avec Nathaniel, l'ange exterminateur.

Sous l'œil impuissant de Mike.

Voici la suite.

Bonne lecture !

Partie 4 :

La terre, sous les pieds de Mike, tremblait et des sons assourdissants retentissaient aux oreilles du jeune substitut qui tentait de suivre l'évolution de la lutte entre les deux anges.

Mais la rapidité, la violence et les pouvoirs des deux êtres célestes interdisaient au regard humain de voir l'intégralité de la bataille et l'anxiété montait, graduellement, en Mike partagé entre Castiel et John, son amour.

Un formidable choc, précédé d'un vacillement du sol, fit exploser une colline en poussière et un corps émergea des gravas et des monceaux de rochers. Nathaniel, le visage couvert d'hématomes et de sang, essaya de se redresser.

Castiel surgit devant lui, les bras croisés et l'expression implacable.

« -On est tout fier, le fils à papa ? Lança Nathaniel, désinvolte et railleur. Qu'attends-tu pour m'achever comme tu me l'as promis ? Allons, ne te fais pas prier, mon cher Castiel… »

L'ange exterminateur, mal en point, chancelant sur ses jambes, tituba jusqu' à Castiel et épuisé par l'effort, s'écroula dans les bras de son adversaire. Sourire moqueur et provocateur sur ses lèvres.

« -Je vois. Devina Nathaniel, insolent sous le regard indéchiffrable de l'autre ange. Ce cher Dean Winchester t'a humanisé, ainsi que ce John. Ton amour sait-il ce que nous avons partagé, toi et moi… »

Sous la stupeur et l'incrédulité de Mike, Nathaniel caressa la joue de Castiel, d'une main enjôleuse et caline et frôla ses lèvres, d'un doigt rêveur et nostalgique. Les traits dénués d'émotion, Castiel arracha la main de son ancien amant de ses lèvres et l'éloigna, d'un geste ferme et décidé.

…

« -Nous deux est de l'histoire ancienne. Affirma Castiel, en coinçant, durement, Nathaniel contre lui. Une erreur. Evoque encore ce passé et je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. Maintenant, quitte ce corps. Tout de suite. »

Le sourire amusé et cynique de Nathaniel donna la réponse à l'autre ange. Ce dernier, son regard s'obscurcissant, se tourna vers le jeune substitut dont les yeux s'élargirent d'horreur et de révolte.

« -Je suis désolé, Mike. Fit Castiel, doucement. Je ne peux le sauver. »

Cutter, lisant l'inéluctable dans les yeux bleus de l'ange, secoua la tête, l'expression suppliante et désespérée.

« -Non, Castiel ! Protesta-t-il, effondré et anéanti. Je t'en prie ! Ne fais pas cela ! Ne tue pas John ! J'ai besoin de lui ! »

Mais l'ange ne l'écoutait plus. Concentrant son attention sur Nathaniel qui le narguait sans cesse, il commença à murmurer une incantation dans une langue de jadis.

La silhouette de Nathaniel se mit à luire, d'une lumière luminesçante et ne tarda pas à devenir translucide.

Mike, assistant à la désintégration physique de l'être qu'il aimait de tout sn âme, éclata en sanglot et se rua vers le bord d'un précipice.

« -Pardon, Cas' ! Souffla-t-il, avant de se jeter dans le vide. Je ne peux pas vivre sans John ! »

…

Horrifié, Castiel lâcha Nathaniel et se précipita vers son protégé. Il fut devancé par l'autre ange qui, puisant dans ses ultimes forces, déploya ses ailes et sauta dans le vide.

« -Mike, pardonne-moi ! » Pria-t-il, en recueillant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Mike rouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de son aimé près de lui, le scrutant intensément. Une joie indicible et infinie envahit le jeune substitut qui reconnut les expressions de John. Un sanglot de soulagement le fit se suspendre au cou de John et se presser contre son torse.

« -Je suis là, mon amour. Déclara celui-ci, en berçant Mike entre ses bras. C'est fini. Il ne reviendra plus jamais. C'est terminé. Je te le promets. »

Il aterrit près de Castiel, Mike dans ses bras et déposant le jeune homme à terre, il s'éloigna pour parler avec l'ange.

John et Castiel s'échangèrent des mots à voix basse et Cutter put discerner, à travers les attitudes de son ange gardien, l'incompréhension, la méfiance et l'étonnement.

Castiel observa Mike, imperturbable et un sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Pour Mike qui se mit à rougir, sans savoir bien pourquoi.

….

Le petit Cas' blotti dans ses bras, Mike regardait, d'un air distrait, assis sur le canapé, une émission à la télévision. John, en pyjama, vint les rejoindre.

Avec délicatesse, Cutter se nicha sur les genoux de son époux et John, tendrement, l'amena à lui, sans réveiller leur fils. Un silence plein d'amour et de bien-être s'instaura entre les deux hommes qui se contemplèrent amoureusement.

« -Il n'est pas réellement parti, n'est-ce pas ? Déduisit Mike, en effleurant l'avant-bras de son époux. Il est toujours là, en toi. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas, John ? Puis c'est lui qui m' a sauvé quand j'ai sauté… »

John parut réfléchir puis acquiesça doucement, dans un murmure :

« -Nathaniel s'est effacé pour toi. Ses sentiments pour toi ont été plus forts que son désir de vengeance à l'encontre de Castiel et de l'humanité. C'est cela que nous avons en commun, lui et moi. Notre amour pour toi et notre désir de te protéger. »

Mike médita ces paroles, grave et sérieux et une pensée lui fit froncer des sourcils.

« -Tu n'es pas jaloux ou inquiet, John ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué. Il pourrait tenter de revenir. »

Constatant l'anxiété et le stress de son époux, John déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe de Mike, avant de déclarer :

« -Non, il l'a promis à Castiel. Mais je ne suis pas jaloux. Tant que Nathaniel t'aime et te protége, je ne suis pas contre. Au contraire : Nous sommes deux à t'aimer et à veiller sur toi. Et, cela m'importe plus de savoir qu'il pourra prendre la relève quand ma protection te fera défaut. »

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
